Daniella Monet
|Born = March 1, 1989 |Character = Trina Vega |Occupation = Actress, singer, dancer |Years Active = 1997 - present}} Daniella Monet Zuvic (born March 1st, 1989) is an American actress and singer, best known for playing various TV guest roles and starring as Trina Vega in Victorious. She is a fan of motorcross and is a martial artist. She is a vegan (does not eat any meat, fish, or products from animals, such as milk). Her co-star says she is "the coolest girl I've ever met". She is of French, Salvadorian, German, and Irish descent and is the oldest member of the main ''Victorious'' cast. In real life, she can actually sing, unlike her character Trina Vega (in Victorious) who is notorious for her bad singing. Career Daniella has performed on the small screen in numerous TV commercials beginning at the age of seven. In 1997 she had a guest appearance in an episode of Pacific Blue. In 2003 she landed recurring roles on the television series American Dreams and 8 Simple Rules. She was eventually cast as Megan Kleinman on the short-lived CBS sitcom Listen Up!, where she starred alongside Jason Alexander of Seinfeld fame. She also guest-starred on Zoey 101 as Chase's ex-girlfriend Rebecca. In 2007, she appeared in the film Nancy Drew and family comedy film Taking 5. Her most recent appearance is as the mean head cheerleader, Dana Wohl on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "Benchwarmers". She also had a small role in the horror movie Simon Says. From 2010 to 2013 Daniella appeared in Victorious as Trina Vega, alongside Victoria Justice, who plays Trina's sister. She had a minor role in the iCarly episode, "iPsycho" as a popular girl at Nora's party. She also starred in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner (2011) as Tootie. She did a PSA for her co-star Avan Jogia's cause "Straight But Not Narrow". She also starred in Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (2011) as Bertha, replacing Jennette McCurdy. She also played Bertha in the short-lived series Fred: The Show. Trivia *Her favorite fruits are the fig and the starfruit. *She was born in California, and is therefore the only native of Los Angeles in the entire cast. *She loves to drink tea. *Like her character Trina Vega, Daniella is the oldest from the main cast. *Although her character Trina Vega is untalented, Daniella is actually a very talented singer. *She is a vegan and has been for 12 years. She has been vegetarian since she was 15. *Her nicknames are DeeMo and DancinD, according to her Twitter. When she was a kid, she went by Dani and she says childhood friends still call her that. *She loves the television shows The Bachelor/The Bachelorette, Dancing with the Stars and Shark Week. *She is a black belt in karate and also loves to box. *She says that although she has never sung in the shower, she does like to dance in the shower. *She is an activist for PETA and has done a photo campaign for them on the subject of dissection of animals in class purposes, which she does not support. She says she would like to see virtual dissection that is not harmful to animals done in schools as an alternative. *Daniella can be seen dancing in the GYM CREW CHALLENGE Dance Competition 2010 video. *She replaced Jennette McCurdy in FRED 2: Night Of The Living Fred. *She loves to dance and seems to be quite talented, and is friends with (as well as a student of) choreographer and dance instructor Ilyse Baker. *She has been in a relationship with Andrew Gardner for over a year now (he shares the same name as an NFL player who plays offensive tackle for the Houston Texans, but they are not the same person). Their anniversary is August 11. *She is 5'3". *She loves Thai food.